finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blizzaja
.]] '''Blizzaja' , also known as Ice 4 and Blizzard IV, is a recurring level four Ice-elemental spell which deals massive damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XI Blizzaja is an Elemental Magic spell exclusive to Black Mages. It can be obtained from Sturdy Pyxides in Abyssea as well as reward chests in Walk of Echoes and Voidwatch. Final Fantasy XII Blizzaja is a spell exclusive to the Esper Mateus. It causes heavy Ice damage and may inflict Sap. Blizzaja's spell animation is the same as of the Quickening Concurrence Whiteout. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Blizzaja is exclusive to the Esper Mateus. It causes heavy Ice damage to all enemies in an area. ''Final Fantasy XIV ''.]] Blizzard IV appears in ''Final Fantasy XIV as a Black Mage spell available after completing the level 58 job quest, and appears in Final Fantasy XIV. The spell deals ice-elemental damage to a single enemy with a potency of 280. However unlike other Blizzard spells, Blizzard IV can only be used when the player is under the effect of the Enochian ability learned at level 56 and will need to have a full stack of Umbral Ice. In addition, unlike Fire IV, Blizzard IV can extend the duration of the Enochian effect. In the Japanese version of the game, Blizzard IV is called Blizzaja. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The only job that can learn Blizzaja is the Black Mage. It costs 850 Job Points to learn (900 in the PSP version), and requires 48 MP to cast. It has a speed of 10. It causes a massive amount of Ice damage in an area with an effect of three horizontal and vertical reach of three. Unlike lesser Blizzard spells, it will not damage its caster. Blizzaja has a 30% chance of being learned by a Black Mage who hasn't learned the spell yet and is damaged and not KO'd by the spell, or absorbed and heals at least 1 HP. Nullifying the damage does not count. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Blizzaja can only be cast by piling four Blizzard magicite. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Blizzaja is cast by stacking four Blizzard target rings. Bravely Default Blizzaja is a Genome Ability that can be learned from Belphegor, Mammon, and Leviathan. It costs 99 MP. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Blizzaja is a 4★ Black Magic spell. It deals massive ice magic damage to one target, it can initially be used two times and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Greater Black Orb x5, Greater Ice Orb x8, and 10000 gil. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Gallery FFXII Blizzaja Mateus.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. FFXIV Blizzard IV.png|Final Fantasy XIV. RW Blizzaja.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. RoF Blizzaja.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Blizzaja.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT - Cards - Magic Stack Series Rare.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FFLTnS Blizzaja.png|Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō'' PFF Enochian Blizzaja.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Blizzaja Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Enochian Blizzaja Icon.png|Enochian Blizzaja icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Blizzaja.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Enochian Blizzaja.png|Enochian Blizzaja in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Category:Enemy abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy XI Elemental Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIV Spells it:Blizzaja